In My Mother's Eyes
by Tabitha Carter
Summary: Abi is living in her mothers footsteps, but is that what she wants. Chapter 3 uploaded Please R
1. Chapter 1

In My Mothers Eyes  
  
By Tabitha Carter  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Come on 3:00' Abi Masters thought to herself. She wanted to get home, but only to turn around and get ready for ballet practice. Abi had been dancing since she was 3. Dancing wasn't her first choice. It was her mothers. Dream to be a ballerina, but she was in a car crash when she was 17 and lost her chances. So it was all on Abi to be the best she could be. She wasn't allowed to go to school with all her friends. She had to go to a special school with dancers trying to get in to a company. She wanted to go to a regular jr. high so bad. She longed to be a regular 14 year-old. To hang out at the mall not worrying about ballet practice every five minutes. BRING. "Yes" Abi said happily she could finally go home. "Hey wait up" Sara Barnes said. Sara was also a ballet major. They had been best friends since they were five. "Oh hey" Abi said smiling. "Can I stay at your house tonight" Sara started saying "my moms out of town and I need to find a ride tonight and somewhere to stay too". "Well I think so" Abi said "I'd have to ask my mom". "Ok" Sara started to say " buh bye". When Abi stepped outside she ran over to her moms car. When she got in the first word out of her moms mouth was "how was ballet practice honey?". "Oh it was great" Abi said sarcastically " and oh I love you too".  
  
When they got home Abi went straight to her room and started to get ready for ballet. "Mom can we give Sara a ride tonight, and can she stay over here" Abi yelled loudly to her mother who was in the kitchen. "Sure honey" mom yelled back. Abi ran to the phone and called Sara. "Hello, Barnes residents" Sara said on the other line. "Hey is Sara there this is Abi" Abi said even though she knew that she was talking to Sara. "Oh hey" Sara said. " My mom said you could stay the night" Abi said " we'll pick you in a half an hour". " Ok" Sara said "buh bye". CLICK. Abi went and started to get ready for ballet. " Mom where's my blue leotard" Abi yelled to her mother. " It's in the washer" Abi's mother yelled back to Abi " anyways madam Noelle told me to wear your NYCB (New York City Ballet) Unitard". " Why" Abi asked as she walked in the kitchen. "You have tryouts for Romeo and Juliet tonight" mother said happily " I know you'll be Juliet". "Whatever" Abi mumbled. As she walked back into her room she wondered why she always had to be perfect. "I'm just a kid" she said to herself. When she walked into the kitchen she was wearing a black unitard, a black sweatshirt that said New York City Ballet a crossed it, white leg warmers, and pink ballet slippers. Carrying a bag that said Abi Masters in great big white letters. "I'm ready" Abi said to her mother.  
  
When Abi and Sara arrived at ballet class they quickly hurried to the bench to put on their pointe shoes. When they were done. They started working on turns and getting ready for auditions. "You are so going to be Juliet" Sara said to Abi. "That's what my mom said" Abi said "I'm always the leading role". "So you're a great dancer, I bet your going to make it into SAB (School of American Ballet)" Sara said. "Tryouts aren't for another two months" Abi quickly replied. "I know but you will" Sara added. " And so will you" Abi said. "I'm not so sure" Sara started to say "I'm not of good of a dancer as you". "Yes you are" Abi said "You sell yourself to short Sara". "Attention class" Madam Noelle said as she walked towards the class "today we'll be holding tryouts for the beautiful ballet Romeo & Juliet". Madam Noelle winked at Abi. "Ok everyone, barre work, then we'll start tryouts" madam Noelle added. When everyone was at the barre madam Noelle started "plie, grand plie, tendus, glissees" she repeated it over about 3 times. When barre work was done they all headed for the stage. "Sara your first" madam Noelle said. Sara was so graceful and beautiful. When she was done madam Noelle said "ok that was great Abi its your turn". "Ok Madam" Abi said as she walked to the stage. Abi did a part from Sleeping Beauty. When everyone had there turn they waited for madam Noelle's decision. About five minutes later she said "My decision as to who will be Juliet is Abi Masters". "Oh great" Abi mumbled under her breath. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"I hate my life" I said as me and Sara walked out to my mom's car. "It's great" Sara said happily "My best friend is the lead in the ballet". "Well I didn't want to be Juliet" I said raising my voice "You should of gotten the part". "Oh no your a much better dancer than me" Sara said. "No I'm not" I said as we got into the car. "Guess what Ms. Masters" Sara stared " Abi got the lead in the ballet". " I knew you get it honey" Mom started. As a treat she took us to McDonalds for dinner. I wanted a Big Mac super-sized fries and a large Dr. Pepper. We told my mom what we wanted, than went to play on the play place. Even though we were a little too big and we were still in our leotards. When Mom got back we got out and went to eat. Instead of a Big Mac for me she got me a salad with low-fat ranch dressing. "Mom I wanted a Big Mac" I yelled. "Keep your voice down honey" Mom started in "You need to watch your weight for the ballet". When we got home I went straight to bed.  
  
The next morning when I got up I took my shower did my make-up and through my hair in a bun. Then I through on my favorite leotard, a pair of overall warm-ups, and a new York city ballet sweat-shirt. At about 7:30 Sara and me headed to school. As we walked past New York City Central Junior High. I had always wanted to go there, but mom had always told me that if I went there I'd never be a dancer. So I'm stuck going to a Performing Arts School. Every time we walk by the school people make fun of us for being in our leotards walking down the side of the road. When we got there we went to room 302 which was first hour Advanced Ballet 4. "Hey guys" Eric said. Eric was also in the class. All three of us were going to tryout for NYCB together. When we finished barre work we started working on leaps with our partners. Eric was my partner while we were doing one of our leaps I fell. Eric and me burst out laughing, then Sara started laughing. We were stuck washing mirrors after school. During lunch Eric, Sara, and me were talking about what we were going to do this weekend. "Lets go to the movies" Eric suggested. "Sounds good" I said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Mom, can I go to the movies on Friday with Eric and Sara?" I asked during dinner that night. "Sure, When do rehearsals for the ballet?" she asked. "Next Monday, can I go up stairs, I really need to work on my pirouettes" I lied; I just wanted to get out of the room so I wouldn't have to talk about the ballet. "Your pirouettes are fine honey, but if you really want to work on them" she said. "Good night mom" I said, then I ran out of the kitchen before she could say anything back. When I got upstairs, I picked up the phone and dialed Sara's number. "Hello" she said loudly. "Hey Sara, it's me let me get Eric on the phone too" I said, I clicked over and dialed Eric's number, before he could answer I clicked back over. "Hello" he said. "Hey" we both said at the same time. "Oh hey guys, did you ask about the movies on Friday?" he said. "Yeah, I'm in, what about you Sara?" I asked. "Yeah, I can go" she said. "Cool, I'm in too" Eric replied. We spent the next hour talking about different things. When we finally hung up, I went straight to bed.  
  
The next morning I woke up and took my shower, put my hair in a bun. Put on my leotard and warm-up pants and my dance slides. I went down stairs grabbed my bag and went out the door without saying anything to my mom. I met up with Sara and Eric at the corner of my street. "Hey, we still on for the movies tonight" Eric said. "Yeah, what time is your mom picking us up?" I said. Eric's mom was picking all of us up. Sara was coming to my house after school to get ready with me. "At 6:30, so be ready, I hate having to wait for you guys" he said. When we got to school we went to our first class, Advanced Ballet 4. We all sat down on the floor and started stretching. Sara and me put on our pointe shoes and started to do our stretches. I was partnered with Eric; while we were practicing our lifts the guy's ballet teacher came in and told us that he has chosen who will play Romeo, in the ballet. It was Eric.  
  
"Come on Abi, Eric will be here soon" Sara said looking at her watch. "Ok, I'm ready" just as I said it, the doorbell rang. "Bye mom, see you later" I yelled as I went out the door. When we got to the mall, we went to the food court to get dinner. I got a hamburger, fries, and a Dr. Pepper. Sara started to imitate my mom when I brought the food back to our table. "Abi, honey you shouldn't be eating that you need to watch your weight for the ballet" she said in a high voice. We all laughed. After dinner we walked around the mall, we still had an hour till the movie started. While we were walking around, a guy came up to us. "Hi, I'm Ethan" he said shyly. "Hi, I'm Abi, that's Sara, and Eric" I replied. "My friend's dared me to come over here" he said. "Well tell them to come over and talk to us" I told him. He called his friends over and they introduced themselves. "Where do you guys go to school?" Ethan asked. "We go to a performing arts school, were dancers" Sara said. " Really that's cool" one of the guys said. We all talked and sat together at the movies after Ethan asked me for my phone number. He told me he'd call me at 10:30. I couldn't wait to get home. 


End file.
